1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a middle output electrodeless lighting system, and more particularly a middle output electrodeless lighting system capable of increasing luminous efficiency by facilitating or stabilizing an initial lighting of an electrodeless bulb when operating a middle output electrodeless lighting system.
2. Background of the Invention
FIG. 1 is a sectional view illustrating a structure of a related art middle output electrodeless lighting system, and FIG. 2 is a sectional view illustrating a structure in which an electrodeless bulb is disposed in a resonator of FIG. 1.
As illustrated therein, a related art middle output electrodeless lighting system comprises a casing 10 having a certain inner space, a high voltage generator 20 disposed at one side of the inner space of the casing 10 to generate a high voltage when power is applied, a microwave generator 30 to oscillate microwaves having a high frequency when the high voltage generated from the high voltage generator 20 is applied, a wave guide 40 to guide the microwaves applied from the microwave generator 30, a resonator 50 installed at an outside of the casing 10 to shield a discharge of the microwaves guided by the wave guide 40 to thus form a resonance mode, and an electrodeless bulb 60 rotatably disposed in the center of the resonator 50 to emit light by plasmarizing inactive gases filled therein in the resonance mode.
The wave guide 40 is formed in a cylindrical tube, one side surface of the wave guide 40 connected to the microwave generator 30. A resonator coupling member 41 which has a particular height is protruded from an upper surface of the wave guide 40 along a height (longitudinal) direction of the wave guide 40.
The resonator coupling member 41 is formed in a ring (annular) shape having a diameter smaller than that of the wave guide 40, and its center is penetrated. An outer side surface of the resonator coupling member 41 is fixedly coupled to the resonator 50.
The resonator 50 is implemented in a shape of a cylindrical mesh having a net-like structure such that the electrodeless bulb 60 is received in its inner space, microwaves are shielded from being discharged to the outside thus to be delivered to the electrodeless bulb 60, and light emitted from the electrodeless bulb 60 is transmitted to the outside. An outer shape of the resonator 50 is formed of a steel material to maintain its cylindrical shape,
A mirror 70 is formed in a circular plate having the same diameter as that of the resonator coupling member 41 and is in contact with an upper end of the resonator coupling member 41 The electrodeless bulb 60 having a certain length is extended from the center portion of the mirror 70 in a height (longitudinal) direction of the wave guide 40 to thus be exposed out of the wave guide 40.
The electrodeless bulb 60, on the other hand, comprises a spherical light emitting portion 61 having a certain inner volume for filling a filling material, and a fixing portion 62 formed of the same material as that of the light emitting portion 51 and extended from the light emitting portion 61.
The light emitting portion 61 is installed inside the resonator 50 and the fixing portion 62 is installed to be formed into the center portion of the wave guide 40. The fixing portion 62 installed is connected to a motor shaft of a driving motor 90 which is installed in the casing 10 thus to be rotated at a certain speed.
The light emitting portion 61 is preferably fabricated using a material such as quartz which has a high optical transmittance and an extremely low dielectric loss. The filling material filled in the light emitting portion 61 is constituted with a light emitting material such as metal, a halogen group compound, sulfur, selenium, or the like for forming a plasma to emit light, inactive gases such as argon gas, krypton gas, or the like for forming the plasma in the light emitting portion 61 at the beginning of the light emitting, and a discharge-catalyst material such as mercury for facilitating lighting by supporting an initial discharge or adjusting spectrum of light generated.
Unexplained numeral 80 denotes a reflector, 100 denotes a cooling fan, 110 denotes a second driving motor for rotating the cooling fan 100, and 120 denotes an air duct.
In this embodiment, regarding the related art electrodeless lighting system, upon inputting a driving signal to the high voltage generator 20, the high voltage generator 20 boosts an alternative current (AC) power source and applies the boosted high voltage to the microwave generator 30, which is then oscillated by the high voltage to generate microwaves having an extremely high frequency. The generated microwaves are radiated (emitted) into the resonator 50 via the wave guide 40 and thereby inactive gases filled in the electrodeless bulb 60 are excited. Accordingly, light emitting materials are continuously plasmarized to thus emit light which has a specific discharge spectrum. The emitted light arrives at a surface of the mirror 70 disposed at a rear side of the electrodeless bulb 60 and then is reflected to a front side of the electrodeless bulb 60 thus to light up a space.
An initial lighting of the electrodeless bulb 60 is well executed when power is highly consumed and the electrodeless bulb 60 has a great volume. In the related art middle output electrodeless lighting system, the volume of the electrodeless bulb 60 is decreased in about ⅖ (two-fifths) as compared with a volume of an electrodeless bulb of a high output electrodeless lighting system, which results in decreasing an amount of light emitting materials filled in the electrodeless bulb 60. Accordingly, an electric field is not generated enough to execute the initial lighting of the electrodeless bulb 60. As a result, the initial lighting of the electrodeless bulb 60 is not easy. Additionally, in spite of successful lighting, the lighting state may not be continued until it is stabilized.